


Fucking Spiders

by Onyxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxx/pseuds/Onyxx
Summary: Eren has a fear of spiders, luckily he has a husband who takes care of them.





	Fucking Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I've ever actually posted. I'm sorry if it's short or not that good.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think as long as it isn't just hate, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Eren had been curled up comfortably, happily reading his book while enjoying a nice cup of tea. It was a lovely day, the sun was out for a change and living in a small village meant that the place was usually quiet except for the birds and the occasional party.

Levi, Eren's husband of 2 years, was currently out at work and wouldn't be home for another hour. It was these lonely moments that Eren indulged in reading, as a child he didn't care much for it but as he grew older he realized he quite enjoyed the relief it brought. Besides, some of the things written were quite interesting. Actuall, that's how the two met.

The brunet had been dragged along to the library by his blond coconut friend and the teen had gotten bored, deciding to wander around and ended up colliding with the older man. The moments after that had consisted of much embarrassment on Eren's part. Luckily, Levi seemed rather amused by the situation and brushed away the younger's apologies, instead asking for his name which in turn sparked a conversation. Eventually though, Levi needed to leave but not before he got hold of Eren's number with the promise to text him. It's safe to say that Eren spend the rest of the day thinking of the raven and staring at his phone. 

They dated for about 7 years before getting married when Eren was 23. They've lived together for around 5 years now and he had soon gotten used to Levi's habits but that didn't mean that some of them annoyed him any less I mean, do you really need the place that clean? The answer is no. No you don't. But Eren loved him for it anyways. 

Now, Eren himself had faults. He needed glasses for reading, he occasionally got migraines, he had the weirdest cravings that would rival a pregnant woman, he could be quite messy despite knowing how much it grated his husband's nerves. But he knew Levi loved his faults too. 

However, what Levi loved most was the amusement of coming home to Eren standing on the dining table while staring at the sofa, barely blinking. 

Now, in the beginning he would feel a flash of panic because why was his lover standing on the table? Then it would be irritation that grasped him because why was his husband standing on the damn table? But finally the amusement would settle in as he understood exactly what was happening. 

Levi's lips twitched as he stepped in and closed the door, taking his jacket off and hanging it up before making his way over to Eren who barely spared him a glance. “How long have you been up there?” 

Eren huffed at the amused tone of Levi's voice and attempted to defend himself, “Only 30 minutes.”

“Right. Only 30 minutes.” He didn't even bother hiding the smirk that was slowly forming at this point. 

Eren mentally rolled his eyes before letting out a squeak, immediately scowling as his husband chuckled. “Oh shut up, just get rid of it will you?” 

The raven just shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, retrieving some kitchen roll and coming back. “Alright love, where is it?” When Eren simply pointed at the sofa he walked closer and soon spotted the spider that had bothered him so much. 

To be fair it was on the bigger side of garden spiders, long hairy legs stilling as he walked closer to it. Meanwhile, Eren was silently praying for his husband to hurry up and just kill it already. It wasn't his fault he was deathly afraid of the little fuckers. A sigh of relief could be heard when Levi crushed it but he still wearily eyed the paper in his hand when he turned around, as though Levi was going to throw it at him or something. His lover just snorted when he caught Eren's look as he disposed of it before coming back to finally help the brunet off the table. 

Eren took his hand before timidly stepping down, pleasing his husband greatly. Once he calmed down he threw his arms around his husband. “Thank you!” 

Levi laughed a little but wrapped his arms around his waist and caught him when Eren proceeded to become a koala and hug him like a tree. He ran a hand through his husband's brown locks while gently removing his glasses “God you're such an idiot…” 

“But you love this idiot” 

“That, my darling, I certainly do."


End file.
